


Kingdom hearts Founding union Bio

by TechnovoreX



Series: Bio’s [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Bio, Multi, My oc’s, Other, if organization 13 was made of Sora’s, im absolutely dumb, logbook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: Alternate versions of sora





	1. Anti-life Sora

Name: Krycx Soraya Masters  
Age: N/A (more than 1000 years old) 27/39 (physically)  
title: Anti-life sora, Keyblade Grand Master, The Dark Hearted Emperor  
Weapon(s): personal keyblade’s  
Rank: 1-Founding

Krycx is a being from the darkness of fallen worlds. He was made by kingdom hearts, because sora (who had ventus’s heart inside of him) had to much strong light in his body. Young sora was comparable to that of a princess of light, so Kingdom hearts decided to create a being to balance him out.

He is the creator and first member of the Unions. He leads the others and represents the founding union. He is the most powerful and balanced fighter of the group. He controls the sword master nobodies.

At first he was a formless mass of dark mist, but then over time he began to take on a more humanoid appearance. Eventually becoming a featureless and faceless, humanoid figure, with inky skin and whispered of darkness.

But after he grew some light, he took on a more human appearance, His eyes were purple and his hair was jet black. He visited destiny islands, but found out he was naked. He temporarily wore pants made of darkness before willing a black organization cloak.

After sora’s Disappearance, Krycx started looking like Sora. With his spiky hair and soft face. 

He created his own personal mission gear, strengthened by runes and magic. Black military boots with his baggy pants tucked into them, a white sleeveless long coat with a high collar, a black halter top, serrated metal gauntlets, leather fingerless gloves with a gold rim button in my left, and metal ridges on my right. He also wore sora’s crown necklace.

In his powered up mode, Krycx wears something similar. He wears a large domed helmet with a white symbol, it looks like a heart with 6 spikes, and it has a golden rim. His leather gloves are replace with armored ones, coat is longer, is coattails are shaped like a crown and curve around to the front like a skirt. a crown, X and heartless symbol adorn his back.

He wears sharp golden arm armour, black boots with serrated blade shin pads, his pants are black and baggy, with purple line, his belt has a heart sandwiched between 2 star halves and he wears chest armor with a black heart in the chest.

Krycx comes with many powers. He has equal powers over light and darkness, he can read minds and memories, he can copy abilities with his keyblade’s, can mimic others voices, and he has a body composed of pure darkness. But a power he doesn’t want was his memory storage. He is able to store memories and record memories of Sora, or of people that have been in sora’s heart.

And when sora grows, Krycx grows. Krycx knows everything sora has learned, but Krycx has the memories that namine fabricated, because he isn’t effected by what happens to sora.

Krycx wields multiple keyblade’s, created from the bonds he shares with sora, and each of them have a special ability/effect on him. Such as rapid healing, magic cancellation, weapon mimicry, and nightmare inducement.

Krycx keyblade’s

•Sora-Shattered Fate  
•Ventus-Broken Life  
•Terra-Betrayed Heart  
•Kairi-Fractured Covenant  
•Aqua-Cruel Invader  
•Riku-Apocalyptic Void  
•Namine-Nightmares Embrace  
•Axel-Deadly Eclipse  
•Xion-Forgotten Soul  
•Roxas-Midnight Spade  
•Vanitas-Reapers Requiem  
•Saix-Sinful Odyssey  
•Darkness-NO Heart  
•Kingdom hearts-Fallen Rhapsody  
•Balance of light/darkness-Necro X-blade  
•Light-Phantom Demise  
•Annie-World Dominator  
•Himself-Imperial Revolution  
•Death-Eternal Damnation  
•Power-Necro ultima blade  
•Heart-Emperor Key  
•Kaiser-Guard Breaker  
•Katharine-Saint’s Faith  
•Alastor- Berserker Bludgeon  
•Flight-Dragon Voyager  
•Agility-Razor Hand  
•Speed- Racer Terminator  
•Strength- Warriors Destroyer  
•Water Breathing- Snitch Killer  
•Magic- Mage Obliterator

He can summon them all at once and He usually uses Shattered Fate or Fallen Rhapsody. Krycx will use his other keyblade’s as defense, or as ranged attacks. Each have a form change which he can all use.

He has Wayfinder shurikens. They have gold rims, purple stained glass and his symbol in the middle. He can teleport instantly to any shuriken he threw.

He also has multiple Keyblade armours, which he Created from memory. 2 are housed in his left armored glove. By turning it clock wise, he activates his baron mode. It had medium sized horns and sports a sharp teethed jaw, it has a high metal collar, chains wrapped in a X around his chest, a long open skirt, tall ridges around the shoulders, and lots of spikes. Its main ability is dark fire.

But if her turns it counter-clockwise, he activates his emperor mode. He is as large as a darkseid. It has large horns and dragon like frills, serrated forearm Armor, a shorter skirt, a batwing cape, axe head like shoulder armour and even more spikes. It’s main ability is death, and is able to get stronger by absorbing hearts.

His combat consists of rapid and strong strikes, surprise attacks with his other keyblade’s, darkness infused magic and lots of acrobatics. Due to his nature, he can contort and mold his body, allowing him to turn into black smoke/ sludge.

Only in his armor forms he can breathe magic. He can spew normal and dark fire, lightning, water, ice and wind at enemies, more complex spells are done by hand. He can also create dragon bombs, which he learned from sky.

Copying one of aqua’s moves he learned how to split himself up. Using black coats, or his armor he can split himself into multiple bodies, each wielding one of his keyblade’s and with a code name.

•Alpha-Α  
•Beta-β  
•Gamma-Γ  
•Delta-Δ  
•Epsilon-Ε  
•Zeta-Ζ  
•Omega-Ω  
•Sigma-Σ  
•Psi-Ψ  
•Chi-χ  
•Phi-φ

•Theta-Θ  
•Xi-Ξ  
•Pi-Π  
•Lambda-Λ  
•Omicron-Ο  
•Opsilon-Υ

His casual wear is a black turtle neck with the sleeves rolled up, black knee high cowboy boots, and dark blue jeans. He wears 9 skull rings, a crown necklace, a belt buckle of a heart sandwiched between 2 star halves, leather pouches connected to his belt, and golden bracelets with red, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, green, white, black, light blue and brown gems.

He also wears a long button up white coat that has extended coat tails and fur around he sleeves and collar, a purple flannel shirt, golden suspenders, black shoes with golden plates, golden joint rings, a tie with a heart, X and crown, and white khakis.

His alternate hair is long in the back, large side burns, the front shorter than the rest and combed to the left and it grazes the top of his left eye. He has 1 lock of light silver hair, signifying not a lot of light in his body.

His hobbies are sewing stuffed toys, plushies and clothes. He designs clothes, armor and technology. He can play all kinds of guitars and orchestra instruments, especially the piano, but not as a hobby. He likes to eat sweet and cold things like gelato, pudding, custard, fruit tarts etc.

He dislikes burning hot foods and drinks (ie some freshly cooked foods). 

He cares about his younger sister, children and nephew deeply, showing his more sincere and caring side more towards them. But he dislikes most of the lost union, specifically Kali, whom he calls a “witch”.


	2. Master sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora if he became a overpowered master

Name: Sky Kingdom  
Age: 21  
title: master sky, keyblade grandmaster, The Bewitching Grandmaster  
Weapon(s): shooting star, X-blade, trinity heaven, Etc  
Rank: 2-founding

Sky is a future version of sora. He was trapped in a alternate version of Scala ad Caelum for 3 years. Once he escaped he witnessed Riku and Kairi sharing a paopu fruit. That sent him into darkness, and caused him to become more malicious and hateful.

He is the second in command of the founding union. He is the most tricky and second fastest of the group. He controls the Fencer nobodies.

He has brown hair and yellow eyes, but he uses magic to change them to blue. He is about 5 inches taller than Axel, and is a bit beefier than terra. He wears a white mask, with black eyes and red lines below. He wears kairi’s shell charm as a necklace before switching it with namine’s star charm.

He retains the same uniform he wears in KH3, but it’s slightly smaller. He has shoulder armor that resembles the back of a gummi phone, with the bottom having 3 talon like pieces. He has diamond shaped plated forearm armor, his gauntlets have extended into fingerless gloves, with metal ridged knuckles.

He wears a open waist cape, with red trimming, flannel pattern, and in the centre are a crown, heart, X and eraqus symbol. He also has plated knee armor, that extends to his shin. Finally his boots end in a curved metal coving, making it resemble jester shoes.

His shoulder armor has 2 functions. Firstly, they extend into gummi phones, then it houses 2 sets of keyblade armors.

In his right shoulder, is his strider set. It resembles the armor terra wore, but it is red, gold and black. It’s helmet is made up of small horns, making it resemble a crown. Its main ability is speed, allowing sky to move fast enough to slow down time.

In his left shoulder, is his buster set. It’s a exo-suit, it’s size is comparable to a darkseid. It has round shoulder pauldrons with controllable tendrils coming out, large arms with wrist talons, a fabric skirt in addition to a Metal skirt. His helmet is made of larger horns, turning it into a complex kings crown. It also adds precious gems, and silver in the design. Its main ability is Defence, Allowing him to tank hits without sustaining major damage.

Both armors have crown symbols, black buttons with dials, and bone like armor segments.

He prefers to use shooting star, even being able to turn them into full arm gauntlets that fire magic arrows, also I ya a sitar and a sword and shield. But he likes to use the χ-blade and a form change called, domain key. 

Domain keys splits the χ-blade into 2, the kingdom keys separate, the wings become the teeth, and the sword blade splits and shifts down. The keychains are mini kingdom keys.

He also wields Trinity heaven. It represents the bond he shares with Riku and Kairi. It resembles the X-blade, but the left half of he guard resembles destiny’s embrace, the right resembling Way to dawn, and he blade resembling a mix of the kingdom key and X-blade. The key chain is a black star.

His combat consists of strong swings and thrusts of his keyblade, use of punches, kicks, knees and elbows while grappling. He has increase speed and flexibility, and can uses a altered version of aqua’s spell weaver style. He glows a gold hue and his finisher uses electricity, fire and wind magic.

In his normal state he is able to spew elemental magic from his mouth, but only fire, ice, wind, lighting and water, other casts of magic are done by hand. When in his armored form (mostly buster) he is able to condense a ratio of 5 darkness to 7 light into a condensed energy ball called a dragon bomb.

The size of the orb when detonated is multiplied #⁷, causing a ball the size of a ping pong to expand into the size of a foot ball field. It can be shot in multiple small bursts, create a large un-condensed ball for large enemies, or compress the energy for long range or more destructive shots.

In addition he can split himself into elemental forms, ranging from 3-7. Using the element they’re based on, sky can freely use fire, ice, water, wind, lightning, light and darkness, all of them having symbols that represent their element on their clothes.

After he crafted keyblade armor for the others (remade terra, aqua and Ventus’s, and made sets for namine, Vanitas and Isa) he implemented a fusion system. By calling a code name implemented by sky, and saying “give me strength”, the person becomes armor for sky.

Their body will become enveloped in their armor, they will compress until they become arm armor. Sky will have access to their weapons and abilities, while enhancing them. But they’re still conscious while in armor form, so they can still talk and slightly move the arm.

•Ventus-cyclone (right arm) storm form  
•Aqua-tsunami (left arm) wave form  
•Terra-quake (right arm) land form  
•Axel-flare (right arm) blaze form  
•Roxas-midnight (cross arm) twilight form  
•Xion-floral (left arm) petal form  
•Riku-caliber (right arm) knight form  
•Kairi-queen (left arm) love form  
•Sora-strider/buster  
•Naminé-saint (left arm) angel form  
•Vanitas-reaper (left arm) demon form  
•Isa-Moon (right arm) lunar form

He has a sub ability that allows him to store any keyblade, and to mimic any form change/style.

He created the rift portal. By balancing a ratio of 3 light to 1 darkness, he can create a portal. It starts by creating a blue and purple glowing crack in space, it then shatters like glass as the portal opens. As a bonus if he opens multiple rifts simultaneously, he can create clones.

It is adjustable and you can see the destination, but if it is closed prematurely it will cut what ever was passing through. The portal can slide around and it closes by fixing itself.

He considers Kali and Roxanner his siblings.

His casual clothes consist of black leather fingerless gloves with golden knuckles, red flannel with the sleeves rolled up and the collar pointing up, black baggy cargo pants, a black open skirt with a red trim, mid shin high black army boots, and a black dress vest with golden crowns on the lapels.

He also wears a golden gear, clock pendant, golden rings, large golden crown wrist bands, golden metal crown symbols on his sleeves, rainbow tinted circular glasses, silver metal shin pads, and a belt with many pouches he wears at an angle around his waist.

His alternate hair is long forward curving mohawk with 4 large prominent fins, his hair is shave on his right side when the left half of his head is covered by his hair.

His hobbies are cooking, music and going on missions. He can play a variety of string instruments and brass instruments, ranging from a guitar, bass too a violin and sitar, and a tuba, flute to a trombone. He has an obsession with Naminé, making him a yandere.

He isn’t picky with foods, but ones with bland, bitter or smelly scents, he tends to shy away from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every watch Kamen rider Zi-O?


	3. Fallen sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora-Xehanort

Name: Arkham Caelum  
Age:17  
title: fallen sora, The Cold Seeker of Darkness  
Weapon(s): No-name  
Rank: 3-founding

Arkham is a version of sora, if he was manipulated and chosen as a vessel by Xehanort at a young age. Taught by Vanitas and given the power of darkness. He would alway be brought back to the organization when he reunites with his friends. 

He was saved and rid of Xehanort’s control, but the worlds decided that he was the true master of darkness. He was pulled into darkness which manipulated his fears and insecurities, turning him into Arkham. To gain more power he went to reclaim the hearts that lived inside of his. (Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Xion, Namine)

He either wears an organization coat, black tank top and slacks, a black variant of his KH3 clothes, his Keyblade Armor, or a stark white uniform with a zipped up collar.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the cockiest of the group. He controls the hunter nobodies.

He has lighter brown hair and crimson red eyes, and he uses light magic tainted with darkness. He is slightly taller and buffer than riku, he wears white and gold keyblade armor, that he received from Xehanort before the 2nd keyblade war (CharlieCo design).

His helmet is white with 2 silver spikes in the back and 2 larger horns on either side of his head that curved back at a sharp angle. A golden crown symbol sits at the top and his helmet makes his visor look like an open mouth with 2 fangs on the top and bottom rim.

He wears a black under suit underneath many plates of white and gold armor, with his thighs and gauntlets being silver. Golden crowns adorn his chest, shoulders, knees, boots and at the rim of his gauntlets. He wears a curved crown shaped cape and yellow belts wrap around his pelvis.

He keeps his who set of armor inside of a modified crown necklace, with a pointed bottom and a button with a golden rim. His helmet can dismantle itself, so the horns protrude from his back and the crown on his chest.

He likes to wear his armor helmet less at time. And when using high amounts of darkness or in a fit of rage, his helmet moves like a beasts maw, especially when he roars. It’s later dubbed the devil armor, and its main ability is frost, able to create an aura of chilling air.

He uses the no-name/gazing eye keyblade. His combat consists of his basic combat in addition to pillars, explosions and other variations of his darkness tainted light. He can use form changes for the gazing eyes, like a whip, claw, shin armor, shield, short sword and glider. He also likes to use brutal hand to hand, using force to break/fracture bones or by targeting muscle and tendons.

He can switch keyblade’s but they always end up looking old or dark, with the exemption of the kingdom key D. In addition he can siphon life force by reciting he moon stone chant (repunzel).

He has a form change called midnight form and berserker form. Midnight form allows him to easily use light and dark energy. He can easily teleport in an instant that could leave after images that confuse his opponents. Berserker form boosts his strength and speed while dulling his sense of pain. in his armor His shoulders and back erupt Spikes, his thighs and helmet Get sharper, and his arms and lower legs get more animalistic and claw like. Overall he gets larger and more organic.

He can freely manipulate darkness, heartless and any nobody to his will, but he tends to do things independently. By absorbing others hearts he is able to strengthen himself, growing tougher and faster by the moment.

He can use magic just by thinking about it, especially lighting and ice which are the easiest. He can phase though solid objects, project images of himself and change the color of his eyes and hair at will. And his way of teleportation is by a vortex of light and darkness.

His casual clothes are a white zipper up coat that has a high collar and zips up at an angle (prince clothes) with various golden pins and symbols, white combat pants with many pocket, and silver and gold army boots with crowns. He wears golden rings of various designs on each finger except his left ring, his modified crown necklace and his belt buckle resembles the gazing eye keyblade.

He also wears a black tank top, leather gloves and black slacks, with black leather boots when wearing his coat. But during more stealthy missions he dresses up in a white ninja garb with tight pants and undershirt, white fingerless gloves, flexible white shoes and a mask with a black visor (GI Joe white shadow)

His alternate hair resembles ienzo’s, but is much shorter and cleaner, but he has 1 large prominent cowlick on his head.

His hobbies are training and napping. He likes to take naps after rigours training, mostly against tree or on branches outside. He can also play the drums and some time the bass guitar. He likes eating sweat foods, like candies, and deserts.

He dislikes salty or overly sour foods, like things with vinegar, sea salt, citrus fruits etc.


	4. Forteller Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora as a foreteller

Name: Fornio Wren Sparrow  
Age: (physical) 23 (actual) N/A  
title: foreteller sora, keyblade master, The red master Avian  
Weapon(s): wind valley, skies the limit  
Rank: 4-Founding 

Fornio was a human originating from daybreak town. He is Ava’s adopted younger brother, and the secret 1st and 7th apprentice of the master of masters.

He is Fornio the falcon, leader of the Avianus. His task was to grant keyblade wielders special powers, and if in the case Luxu strays from his role, he had to intervene how he deems the best way.

He resembles sora a lot. But he had crimson red hair, and teal eyes. His foreteller uniform is like the others, but he wears his hood under a helmet. His robe is pale orange, with red gems, he has a star charm dangling off his chest.

He wears large black and yellow, buckled shoes, has talon like gloves, and his mask resembles a bird. The beak covers most of his face and has red, orange, crimson and vermillion feathers that extend to the back of his head. His is quite tall for his age, larger than aced, and he is very muscular.

He is a member of the founding union and leader of the new foretellers. He is the best teacher of the group. He controls the cavalier nobodies.

At a young age he was orphaned when his parents were killed by heartless. Later he met Ava and her brother, they both took him in and adopted him into their family. Then he was secretly recruited by the master of masters, on the condition that he recruit Ava as well.

Ava continue to lead her union as Fornio silently watched and did his role. Unlike the others, he sealed the memories of his union members away. He also was absent from the keyblade war, watching it from afar.

But then Ava lost her body, so he desperately tried his best to find a way to give her a body. Thousands of years passed, so he used magic to keep him young. Later he decided to split his heart in 2, both sides having equal light and darkness.

But Ava’s heart left his body when he separated himself. His other half became sora, but when he died, he returned to Fornio’s heart. Sora is unable to return, because sora was a literal piece of Fornio, taking his personality traits of compassion, determination and his carefreeness.

He later found out that Ava had taken refuge in namine’s body. So he separated them, giving Ava a new body while saving Naminé.

His main keyblade is wind valley. The guard are bird wings connected to a bird face, the handle is like a warped tornado with spiral engravings. The blade has a rod wrapped in a wire helix with sectioned conclave blades beside it.

The tip has a ring with 2 curved prongs at the top. The teeth resemble an axe head with a crown symbol. The keychain is an eyes topped with a crown, and enveloped with wings.

He received a keychain from Sora’s grandfather. The keyblade is called skies the limit, the handle has a fissure down the middle, the guard resembles a more segmented earth shaker. Above the handle is a diamond with a circle and keyhole.

the blade resembles a pin tumbler key, with a indent down the middle of the blade. The tip sports a drill, the tips have sharp arrowhead like protrusions, but the ‘blunt side’ has more jagged detail.

He can also summon the other forteller keyblade’s at will, using Ava’s when dual wielding.

He can transform his keyblade into a large mechanical falcon, which he can use to traverse worlds. It has giant hooked talons, sharp knife like feathers, large glowing red eyes, and his body is silver, grays, and bluish metallic shades. It’s body though is soft. 

It can launch its feathers, fly at incredible speeds, and can launch magic. Standing still and straight it is roughly around the same size as a darkside. When using this Fornio switches to skies the limit.

In addition his keyblade can become a suit of armor, giving him wings with projectile feather blades, talons in his hands and feet, and a boost in speed and wind magic.

He is also able to transform the other foreteller’s keyblade’s into their respective animal, combining aspects of the animal and aspects of their keyblade’s in the design. In an odd way he is able to turn the other foretellers into his power.

By uttering “give me strength” then the union name, they will glow their respective color before transforming. They essentially become armor, their mask becoming ornate shoulder armor and their robe becoming an arm cape. Fornio can use their keyblade’s and summon their animal’s in that state.

He focuses on speed and strength in combat, making quick movements around the enemy, but he is also strong, able to stop attacks with just his fingers. He uses lots of wind magic to boost his attacks.

He has 2 sub abilities. the first allows him to exchange ownership of a keyblade, essentially stealing their ability to wield a keyblade. The second allows him to see into the future by 3 ways, through random premonitions, the gazing eye keyblade, and through The eyes of Sora.

He has an ability that allows him to pass on his powers. By passing on his Keyblade and powers the person takes his name as their surname instead. And his way of teleportation is by a swirling dome of clouds and wind.

His casual clothes are a gunmetal grey v-neck shirt with a tattoo eagle design, combat pants with pockets and padding, High cut maroon sports boots, and he ties his hair back. He wears warm colored leather bracelets, silver band rings, a belt buckle of his keychain, a feather earring, and a bird talon necklace.

He also has a red, white and black baseball jacket with a falcon design at the back, red converse with white accents, and hidden gauntlets with retractable wrist talons.

His alternate hair is usually tied back into a bun. But when let down he wears an intricate braid, and his hair is split down the center, the front hair apart of his braid.

His hobbies are gardening and house work. He grows many things from flowers, herbs and produce, and due to his calm nature cleaning around a house isn’t a problem for him. He can also play various electronic instruments, like guitars or keyboards. But he prefers to use electric string instruments. 

He isn’t very choosy with foods, but when he is given the option, he likes to cook it himself.


	5. Ansem Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Sora fused with the seeker of darkness

Name: Eraqus Fuller, the keeper of the dark  
Age: (physical) 18 (actual) 24  
title: keeper of darkness, Ansem sora  
Weapon(s): void gear  
Rank: 5-Founding 

Eraqus keeper of darkness is a version of sora, that has absorbed the essence of Ansem, seeker of darkness. After he sacrificed himself he was put into a replica because he gave his body to Kairi. But due to some darkness from his future self he was sent back in time.

He met his younger self and a young Kairi, but he found out he was unable to leave. He later caused the keyblade to be passed to his younger self by giving Riku extra darkness. But after that he realized to leave destiny islands, his other self had to disappear, so he waited out until present time

He has green eyes, dark skin and white hair, also he’s only slightly taller. He wears an outfit similar to Ansem, but he has a white button up, diagonal vest. He has heart shaped boots, and a Mickey Mouse necklace, armored shoulder pads, and a long black trench coat with belts on the back that connect to the front.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the most magically unstable of the group. He usually teams up with Qarexus, his nobody counterpart.

He mainly uses magic and darkness, his favourites being lightning, dark fire and Ice. He can use void gear, but he prefers to use magic for combat. He can summon any heartless, but he can also shrink them to be pet sized for convenience.

He tends to float above the ground with his arms crossed in a similar manner to Ansem seeker of darkness. But he also uses elemental magic infused melee combat. He is very agile and fast, able to dodge quickly.

He is also able to absorb remaining, surrounding and existing darkness. He can also siphon darkness from others and create weapons and constructs from darkness, mostly spears, javelins and pillars of sorts.

But due to absorbing the essence of ansem seeker of darkness, the fusion had made him bi-polar. At times he will act nice like Sora, then act mature and understanding, and finally like cocky and confident ansem.

Since he had absorbed Ansem, he became ageless. He is physically 18 while he is much older than he seems. And his way of teleportation is though a simple corridor of darkness. Unlike the seeker of darkness he can sill use light magic, but the more pure the magic, the more it hurts him.

His casual clothes are a black leather jacket with metal shoulders, black jeans with torn/frayed bottoms, high cut black boots with white fur, and black fingerless cotton gloves with a skull on the back. He wears a yellow and red tank top underneath his jacket and he wears a silver scarf.

He also wears a long dark grey trench coat, black cargo pants with an unnecessary amount of belts, bone like bracelets, and long visored glasses.

His alternate hair resembles Ansem’s style. His hair is slicked back with the hair on his back straightened, but his hair isn’t segmented into 3 sections, rather it is still spiked and resembles Axel’s hair more.

His hobbies are reading and playing with his magic. He tends to summon smaller version of heartless and toy with them. He can play larger brass instrument like tubas and trumpets and some percussion instruments.

He likes to eat sweet and gentle things, like teas, moist cakes, cookies and flan

He dislikes heavy foods like baked, fried foods, and tough foods, ones that need effort to chew and swallow.

He acts like sora but with Ansem’s cockiness. So he acts innocent, unless someone insults him, then he acts up.


	6. True Nobody Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas is actually Ventus, so who’s Sora.

Name: Qarexus Osmet  
Age: 17  
title: breaker of fate, true nobody sora  
Weapon(s): samurai swords, keyblade  
Rank: 6-founding 

Qarexus is the true nobody of sora, with Roxas being a nobody for Ventus. He has bright sapphire blue eyes and light blond hair paler than Naminé’s.

His appearance is more like a samurai nobody. His suit is grey with a cylindrical turtle neck, he wears a face mask, it has 5 diagonal slits, 3 left, 2 right and the bottom is a widows peak. He has armour plating in the shape of crowns, on his shoulders and arms. 

Multiple crown symbols adorn his suit, and he has suspenders like attachments that drape off the sides of his thigh, 2 on each side. He also wears a yellow and blue thallasa shell as a earring on his left ear.

Baggy pants, sharp toed boots and long thin fingers (he can switch between samurai or human hands). Like a dusk he has dark lines down the side of his arms, torso and legs that pulse a blue light that travels down.

He has 2 simple samurai nobody katanas, and 1 long odachi sword, the blade having semicircles in the back, and the handle being a mix of the crown and nobody symbol. They all have a blue eyes in the guard that he can see through.

He also can wield oath keeper, and oblivion if he wants to.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the nicest and the most flexible of the group. He usually teams up with his heartless counterpart, Eraqus. He commands the shogun nobodies.

At first his eyes were cut after he was born, leaving him temporarily blind. He has 2 scars running horizontally on his eyes. So he wore that mask to cover his eyes.

He mostly uses his ears and some eyes located on the hilt of his blades to see during and out of combat.

He mainly fights with dual swords, perfecting to bombard enemies with multiple strikes, but with his odachi sword he uses strong, precise and lightning fast strikes. Like a nobody he can contort his body, so he uses this to glide past any weapons or dodge any magic.

Since he is a special nobody, he can be stabbed without major damage. In addition, his insides are magic, where his internal organs are in a different space, so his insides seem hollow.

He is able to summon any nobody/ create nobodies from people regardless if they became a heartless or not. His element is reality, he can alter appearances and people’s perception, and he can create portals. The portals resemble glass shattering in mid air.

His form of teleportation is though the silver portals of nobodies. He can also empower other nobodies like how Xemnas does.

His casual clothes is a pale blue shirt, a light grey leather jacket with metal plated shoulders and nobody symbols on the back and sleeves. He wears silver harem pants with dark grey boots with raised heels. A brown satchel holding his art supplies, silver bracelets and rings, and a silver hollow star necklace. 

He keeps his sea shell earring, has a nobody symbol necklace, a crown belt buckle, a long silver scarf, and a white surgical face mask with 5 vertical black slits.

He also wears a loose white button up that shows part of his chest and the sleeves rolled up, white dress pants, silver shoes, a ponytail, and a belt with pouches .

His alternate hair is brushed straight and kept down. Basically a boy version of namine’s hair.

His hobby is drawing. Like Naminé he has a love for art, even if he doesn’t use his eyes. Just by touch he can perfectly sketch a item or person In detail. 

He has no true sense of taste, only able to register flavors in a toned down version.


	7. Lost Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Sora roamed the realm of darkness.

Name: Asmodeus “Sora” Bollera  
Age: (Physical) 68 (Actual) 500+  
title: lost sora, Keyblade master, keyblade knight, The Strongest Knight  
Weapon(s): star seeker  
Rank: 7-founding

Asmodeus is a version of sora, who ended up stuck in the realm of darkness after escaping a sealed world. Unlike Aqua, his time was sped up. A couple years had passed in the realm of light, while he aged 600 years.

During his time in the realm of darkness he met a woman called Lila. They fell in love, and had a daughter called Nami, but Lila died from heartless. Then Nami met a man called facelor and had a child together called Rika. but facelor died, and the stress caused Nami to die from child birth.

Raising Rika as if she were another daughter, he decided to teach her how to wield a keyblade, gifting her oath keeper. Later she met a man called Mael. She got pregnant, Mael died saving her and Rika gave birth to kai.

He gave kai the kingdom key. Later he found a letter Kairi wrote addressed to him, this allowed Asmodeus to leave with his family to go to the realm of light.

He told his family stories of his friend a and adventures, but a sad fact was that his descendants also aged rapidly in the real of darkness.

He has grey hair, and a lighter grey eyes. He wears a orange visor with golden attachments that covers his eyes. His hair is mid thigh, still spiky and slicked back showing his forehead. 

He is a member of the Founding union. He is the physically strongest of the group. But he usually stays back and manages the materials. He controls the valkrie nobodies

He is massive, being double sora’s Height. He has shoulder Keyblade armour similar to terra’s, with a matching shin armor on his arms and legs. He wears a simple grey T-shirt with darker grey lining, and a waist cape with fabric draped in the front. He wears a golden rope around his waist, some cloth over his crotch and waist armor.

His boots and arm armor have crowns symbols and has more plating. He also wears Eraqus’s symbol mixed with a heart for a necklace. 

He wields star seeker, but he can also wields his friends keyblade’s. He likes using flame liberator and ends of the earth. His combat is strength based, using heavy strikes and physical combat. He can easily rip the earth apart and send someone flying, and break a keyblade with his bare hands.

He can use a spell he created which can make him younger, called the fountain of youth. It makes his eyes a pale blue and turning his hair brown while making it shorten so it reaches his lower back. When he’s old, he sounds like Xehanort.

He has a sub ability that allows him to create things from pure darkness.

He is a knight master. Above a regular keyblade master, they specialize in heavy attacks and strength. He is strong enough to lift a rock troll, tank blows and resist most forms of pain. And his way of teleportation is though a dust storm.

His casual clothes are a orange and red flannel long sleeve with all the buttons up, beige Kakis, brown loafers and a black over coat. He wears his hair in a large ponytail, has several golden rings, and he wears a rope belt that’s tied in a bow in the back.

He also wears a red shirt with black trim, mid shin pants with elastic, grey boots that stop just an inch under his pants, and thin rimmed reading glasses. 

His alternate hair is a Rapunzel like braid, with various pins and clips. His hairs is tied back tight, revealing his forehead and his sides are shaved short.

His hobbies are listening to music and reading. Due to his age he doesn’t like to move a lot when he’s old. He can play a variety of percussion instruments. He likes to drink things, like cocktail, alcoholic concoctions and smoothies.

He dislikes Really dry or hard foods like jerkies, meat sticks, over cooked meats and bread.


	8. Wizard Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Sora but not sora

Name: Nerobasta Callisto  
Age: (before) 98 (after) 34  
title: wizard sora, Keyblade master, keyblade wizard, The Academic Wizard  
Weapon(s): wizard defender  
Rank: 8-Founding 

Nerobasta is a old keyblade master, he trained the likes of Eraqus and Xehanort in their youth in scala ad caelum. He has blue hair and amber eyes.

He wears some armor and robes that resemble Xehanorts replicas. His helmet has 5 large horns, the first jutting out from the front with 2 metal plates behind it. 2 curve up from his temples and the last 2 come from his ears and S curve forwards.

He has a sharp chin, sculpted serrated eyebrows and a sharp teeth like jaw piece under this visor. He has shoulder pauldrons with 3 prongs jutting out, elbow pads with 3 studs and the belt sticking out, armored hands and his sleeves are folded up.

He has a triangle coat with 2 clips and 4 buttons. He has 2 strips of cloth that come from his helmet and draped over his shoulders. He has a circular belt and has a long skirt. He wears a leather crotch piece like Vanitas, his thigh armor is plated and he has solid piece shin armor. He wears platform heels with crossed lacing.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the strongest mage of the group. He catalogs and archive all the information of the unions (techniques, magic etc). He commands the caster nobodies.

He is actually aqua’s great grandfather, a keyblade master who outranked Yen Sid as a wizard. Long ago he wanted to find a way to become young again, so he cast himself into a deep slumber and hid himself away in a hidden room in the land of Departure.

But he separated his consciousness from his body into a younger form. But after sora’s demise his mind returned, his body waking up after Aqua discovered his existence from journals he wrote and hidden away.

Aqua, Terra and Ventus found his journals in a destroyed house in the realm of darkness. He fell asleep when Aqua was a child, and according to his journals he knew Kairi’s grandmother and mother before Kairi was even born.

His keyblade is wizard defender. The handle is a glass tube with a wand inside, that connects to a Gummi phone like screen that houses spell names. The guard curves outwards and is segmented into 3.The blade is hollow with curved valleys for the sides. The teeth are a axe head and the tile has a spiral like tube above where the hollow part ends. His keychain is a scroll

His combat is mostly magic based. Using combos, form changes and a plethora of spells to attack or support others. He has an older version of Aqua’s spell weaver style, called Magic thread caster style. He glows a red, purple hue.

He has a sub ability that allows him to memorize any magic or magical technique.

He is a Wizard master. Above a regular keyblade master, they specialize in magic. He is much more proficient in magic than donald or Yen Sid. And his way of teleportation is though swirling water.

his casual clothes are a blue flannel shirt, a black vest with clips and silver buttons on the lapels, dress pants, shiny brown cowboy boots, and a blue open skirt with a silver trim.He has a silver watch, sliver rings with animal engravings, silver segmented bracelets, a metallic blue scarf, a silver bow tie, a pocket chain, and thick rimmed glasses.

His alternate hair is combed to the left, showing a crest at the right side of his head. The sides of his hair are shaved and the back is like a mullet.

His hobbies are reading and alchemy. He likes to learn more spells and create potions and other status items. He likes to eat vegetables like salads, smoothies and raw veggies.

He dislikes heavy meats, it makes him sleepy like steak, turkey and bacon.


	9. Prince Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amnesia

Name: Tempest Kokuō  
Age: 19  
title: prince of heart sora, dark prince, keyblade zephyr, The Speedy Zephyr  
Weapon(s): platinum ruler  
Rank: 9-Founding 

Lord tempest is a version of Sora if he was chosen to be a prince of heart (basically a dark princess of heart) by kingdom hearts. When Sora became a heart he got amnesia. He only knew of the role he was given, and his powers and skills. He met the guardians of light and Kairi gave him his name. He has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

He wears a skeleton mask with almond shaped eyes, and the teeth curve outward but are connected. He wears a large crown symbol on his head that acts as his crown. He wears a formal jacket with a pocket square. 

He has a scarf that wraps around his neck and goes down his back. He wears a cape and a crown necklace with the middle prong being flat. He wears down curving shoulder pads with 3 circular ridges. He wears upward curving shoulder armor, 1 around his bicep, elbow pad, 2 around his forearms and armored gloves

He has a leather ribbed crotch piece, 2 upward curving armor around his thighs, diamond shaped knee pads, solid shin armor, and pointed metal boots with talons at the side

He is a member of the founding union. He is the fastest of the group. He teaches new members about missions and techniques. He controls the acrobat nobodies.

His keyblade is platinum ruler. The handle is simple with a spiral design, connected to a circle with a heart engraving, the pommel a simple curved crown. The guard is a tube ring with multiple thin rings around it.

Above the heart are 4 rings, 2 intersect to make an X while the other 2 point outward. The blade is like masters defender, but the teeth are like wayward wind. The keychain are 5 connected rings, making a cross with the center ring being larger.

His combat is strong but quick strikes, liking to throw his keyblade like a boomerang. He holds it back handed like Ventus.

He is a Zephyr master. Above a regular keyblade master, they specialize in light attacks and speed. He is fast enough that he disappears. And his way of teleportation is though a funnel of green wind.

He also has many tattoos on his body. They were all over his body, stopping at his wrist ankles and his neck. Except his collar which had a black X symbol.

In the middle of his chest stretching towards his shoulders was a bird with outstretched wings, his left shoulder had 2 swirls that made a heart, his right shoulder had a 5 pointed, segmented Star, while the majority of his tattoos were swirls, like you’d see on wood. The ones on his sides resembled curved ribs.

On his nape was a small crown, starting in between his shoulder blades and expanding outwards was a skull and cross bones. Around it like a framed painting were vine and leaf like details. Below the skull were a line of a sun and different sizes and shapes of planets.

There were more swirls along his legs, even flure de lis’s running down his left leg and arrow head shapes on his right. He even has a tattoo above his butt that says “like the view” Written in a gothic font with an arrow pointing down.

His casual clothes are black harem pants that stop at mid shin, a tight black turtle neck crop top that shows his abs and V-line, black and white bomber jacket with a rose, vines, and skull and bones. He has a skull and cross bones belt buckle, pointed leather shoes, many bead bracelets and skull earrings.

His alternate hair is pretty much the same, but instead of straight outward spikes, his hair curves upwards in ‘horns’ instead. And he has 2 large prominent spikes of hair that resemble devil horns above his forehead.

His hobbies are crafting charms and parkour. He creates way finders from the memories he has and uses parkour in combat. He likes to eat sweet fruits like strawberries, plums, peaches and mangoes.

He dislikes bland and bitter vegetables like kale, cabbage, spinach and arugula.


	10. Darkling Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora fell to the darkness. Again.

Name: Dantelion  
Age:16  
title: darkling sora, corrupted wielder, The Fallen Wielder  
Weapon(s): ultima weapon, kingdom key  
Rank: 10-Founding 

Dantelion is a version of sora, if he became a darkling after he disappeared. After he was trapped in Shibuya he slowly began to degrade. Illusion of his friends haunted him, causing him to slowly become insane and touch starved. He was saved by Riku and Kairi, but he still has mental issues. His eyes are red with a ring of blue, his teeth are sharper and his skin is paler. 

His gauntlets are missing, instead his hands are tipped in claws, with red transitioning to purple, then to skin tone. His legs are the same, and the red and white on his outfit are changed to darker shades of grey.

He eventually changes into a variation of his uniform with 1 round shoulder guard, black bell bottom sleeves like aqua, same jacket but sleeveless, the flannel and red is replaced by pure black, wears pants like roxas but in grey and black, and shorter organization boots.

In addition he will wear a face mask that resembles the upper half of a skull.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the shyest and timid of the group. He has to be surrounded or be in contact with anyone he trusts to calm himself down when he acts up.

He wields the kingdom key and ultima-blade, but the guards, teeth and blades have dents, nicks and portions missing. Rust caking some parts of his keyblades.

His combat is very primal and animalistic. He uses his keyblade’s and claws by sporadically slashing and clawing at the enemies. But his sense of pain has been dulled. And his way of teleportation is by dispersing into smoke.

His casual wear is grey long sleeve v neck, baggy camou cargo pants, black sneakers and black face mask. he wears cotton gloves to cover up his hands and high socks to cover his ankles. He had a plethora of leather, bead, chain and metal bracelets, silver and black rings, a arrow head and scythe necklace and blue contacts.

His alternate hair is just his normal hair, but more longer and unruly. It shadows and hides his eyes, giving a sense of unease around others.

His hobbies are cuddling and listening to music. He likes orchestra music and he likes to be the little spoon, or being in some ones arms. He likes to eat breaded foods, like chicken and pork cutlet, fried cheese sticks and dumplings.

He dislikes eating soft and overly sweet foods like puddings, jellos, flan and mouse.


	11. Darkside Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another heartless Sora.

Name: Tenet Astra  
Age: 4  
title: darkseid sora, Sora’s heartless, The Overbearing Shadow  
Weapon(s): fists, giant kingdom key  
Rank: 11-Founding

Tenet astra is a version of sora, if he became a special heartless after he disappeared. He goes through a couple evolutionary stages.

His first stage resembles a shadow, but it has a small golden crown symbol on its fore head, it wears Kairis charm as a necklace, and wears simple fingerless white gloves with stars. It walks up right rather than slouched.

His second stage resembles a NEO-shadow. The eyes are more humanoid, a more shocked expression with a slightly happy look. It wears KH1 Sora’s jacket and gloves, with DDD’s pants. It has a well defined chest, and glowing marks on its arms and face

His third stage resembles an invisible. It wears sandals, and black fingerless gloves, with XIII sewn on. It wears multiple checkered bands around its wrists and biceps, and it has a sleeveless version of sora’s KH3 coat, with wings sprouting out. It has Simple red shorts with extended coattails and sandals. The top of his horns resemble halves of a crown and sides of his head sprout 3 outward spikes. It has a star shaped hole in its chest.

His fourth stage resembles a darkside. The wings are more larger and developed, but the webbing is torn. He wears a heart necklace, and the head tendrils are thicker. It has similar glowing tattoos like sora’s data heartless on his chest and arms. It has kh2 sora’s gloves and shorts, with KH3 sora’s boots. It has a crown shaped hole in its stomach. It taller than a regular darkside.

His fifth and final stage resembles his human form the most. He has one normal blue eyes, but half his face resembles a shadow heartless’s. He is shirtless and has a heart shaped hole in his sternum. He has the boots and shorts, but protruding out of the toes are 3 large talons. He wears a chained collar around his neck and shackles around his wrists.

He has a wing on his left side that resembles a tattered bat wing. On his right side are 3 sharp rib like bone protrusions. Like a dark long his hands fade from purple to normal skin. He can summon the kingdom key but the keychain connects to the flesh of his wrist and a spiral helix surrounds the shaft.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the most approachable and liked of the group. He only goes on heavyweight or hiding missions.

He curiously followed the guardians around, until Kairi secretly adopted him as a pet. The others were against it at first, but they allowed it when he joins in combat and acts as a guardian to Kairi.

He is quite docile and gentle in this form, acting like a domestic puppy. He likes cuddling and napping with others in his 1st form, and becoming a living bed in his 4th form.

He doesn’t do casual mission, but his black cloak accommodates his phase 4 form. He likes to stay in his phase 1 form and act innocent and docile like a pet.

His combat is the the same as the heartless they’re based on, but with added light to it. Like slashes, punches, pillars and explosions of light, and they’re more precise and more powerful.

He is curious but caring by nature. Taking care of children/infants with care and gentleness. And his way of teleportation is by sinking into a shadow/pool of darkness.

His hobby is sleeping and enjoying nature. Due to his large physique, animals tend to gravitate towards him. He likes to eat cooked meats, like whole roasted pig, beef, turkey and burgers.

He dislikes vegetables in general, only eating them if they accentuate the meat.


	12. Hopeful Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting desperate with these OC’s

Name: Valance  
Age: 2  
title: Hopeful Sora, Kairi’s guardian, The Shining Guardian of Light  
Weapon(s): fists, destiny’s embrace  
Rank: 12-founding

Valance is a version of Sora that sacrificed his body and darkness when saving Kairi. He has glowing silver white hair and sea blue eyes that glow.

He has 2 forms, both primarily white in color.

His guardian form has a helmet with spiky hair poking out, a curved visor that dips in the middle, a down arrow mouth piece and thin side pieces (face plate removable). He wears chest armor with a short collar, the middle is pointed with 2 inward curved plates, swirl details on the chest. He had sharp rib like armor as well.

He has diamond shaped shoulder pad and gauntlets, with wide cuff links, and metal knuckle gloves. A fabric belt, puffy shorts with swirled decals, diamond thigh armor, solid shin armor and plated armored shoes. He also had 2 long coat tails.

His boss form is the size of a darkside. He has a wide sharp visor with a upward indent (Lagann glasses), chin spikes, sharp ear pieces, 1 upward horn and 2 ridges at the top. He has chest armor with a heart symbol with almond shapes in a X on his sternum, large pronounced chest and abs, large metal plates on his sides and shoulder straps.

His shoulders have stars, he has solid bicep armour with 4 spikes, and large 3 fingered hand. He has a metal skirt of 1 solid crotch piece, and 2 side pieces with 2 hearts on each. Solid shin armor and plated metal boots with jester like toes.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the quietest of the group. He is used for defence or heavy attack missions.

he is a hopeful, positive emotions and light at its purest form, the opposite to a unversed. He can create hopefuls which have blue eyes and are usually white in color.

Unlike Vanitas he does not feel pain when they get destroyed. It temporarily empowers him.

When Sora sacrificed himself to save Kairi he gave up his body and all of his darkness, trapping him in the final world. But fearing for Kairi he attached a sentient portion his light to Kairi. Kairi’s light nurtured sora’s fragment, making it grow. Eventually allowing her to summon him.

He first came out when Kairi was about to be attacked, appearing and blocking a punch from a darkside.

now he is her guardian like how Ansem seeker of darkness had one. He floats idle behind Kairi mostly, hovering/flying most of the time.

He can be summoned at any time and from any distance. (If he’s a mile away, he can instantly reappear). He’s mostly silent, using his hands and motions to talk and convey messages.

Since he is tied to Kairi he can use destiny’s embrace, but he usually uses his fists in tandem with Kairi. He casts spells to assist Kairi, casting grand magic so Kairi could launch it at enemies and various status spells.

When Kairi got gravely injured he attached himself to Naminè, until Kairi healed. His form of teleportation is a bright flash of light

His casual clothes are a white 2 piece suit with a white under suit and tie, and white shoes. He has golden buttons, clips and pocket square, and various pins of keychains.

His hobby is taking care of other. He likes to braid people’s hair, cuddle/ cradle/ comfort others, make people feel safe. He has no need to eat, and he has lost his sense of taste.


	13. Demi-God sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More overpowered OC’s

Name: Aeternum Caelum Sora  
Age: N/A  
title: Demi-god sora, god of kingdom hearts, The Immortal Sky Deity  
Weapon(s): x-blade, Path to Heaven, oath keeper  
Rank: 13-Founding 

Aeternum Caelum is a alternate version of Sora, if he was chosen to to protect kingdom hearts. after he rescued Kairi, kingdom hearts decided that he was the perfect heart to safeguard it. Because of his balance of darkness and light, his heart of goodness and his strength

Taking into account his ability to use a keyblade and his strong heart, kingdom hearts allowed him to continue to use a keyblade. To complete his duty he lives in a place called the Chamber of Balance.

It’s a bunch of plain white platforms and stairs above stark white clouds. Where he stays is a large platform with Olympian style pillars and a throne. In the centre is an alter with a holographic globe that represents the worlds and the space in between.

The master of masters tried to use the x-blade to control kingdom hearts, but the foretellers and the guardians were teleported to his domain.

He has glowing platinum blonde hair and light, sky blue eyes. He usually wear a large suit of armour made of light and magic.

He wears a white mask with blue eyes that curve down and have 2 prongs on either end, axe shaped pieces on his cheeks and 2 sharp pieces on his chin.

His chest armour is a solid piece with a star on his sternum. On his abdomen are 3 pointed metal plates that look like tridents, with the middle being very wide, and downward curved blades. He wears a sleeveless coat with fur around the collar, gold buttons and long coat tails in 3 points.

His shoulder armour has a top plate with 2 curved ridges, curved pieces below with almond shaped marks. A axe head like piece that has a ridge on the top concave curve, and a raised rim with diamond shapes along the convex rim. It also has a slightly tilted crown symbol.

2 long, wide pieces of cloth jut out from the shoulders opening. It ends in a floating orb, then a crown. The upper arm has ribbed detail in the front, the for arm is segmented into 6 pieces, each with a spike poking out the centre.

Outward pointing cuff links with diamonds shapes. Gauntlets with 3 ridged knuckles and sharp talon like fingers.

He has a skirt in 3 segments, each having 3 plates with raised rims and spikes running along it. His thighs have ribbed detail on the inside. His legs are segmented into 6 pieces, the top and bottom having a raised rim with diamond all over.

He wears high heel shoes with larger toes. Segmented into 8 pieces with the toes as straight curved and the others having inward curves. And he wears a cape ending with in crown shape.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the most omnipotent of the group. He can actually be used as a killing summon, similar to final fantasy summons.

His height can change, from being the size of a darkside, to his face being the size of Axel. His duty as a Demi-god was to keep balance between the worlds. The X-blade was the guardian of Kingdom hearts, but not of the worlds.

So he manages the light and darkness of the worlds, summoning heartless to devour any access light or summoning hopefuls to destroy any access darkness.

He wields the X-blade, but he also wields path to heaven, and oath keeper. His combat is heavily magic based, using ultimate magic consecutively. His magic is multiplied greatly, a simple cure could heal a body sliced in half. He can summon kingdom keys instantly and launch them like arrows.

When he is summoned dark clouds part to reveal blinding light. His weapon falls from the sky, embedding it into the ground. He appears out of light and grabs his weapon, pulling it out of the ground before taking his stance.

He will cast heavenly destruction, where he slashes and hits the ground, or heavenly retribution, where he explodes with light magic, or fire a beam of light magic from his keyblade.

Due to his nature he tends to hover a lot. He can also create ambrosias and golden apples that heal each. He can only be hurt from a being of equal power or damaging kingdom hearts.

He has massive amounts of strength and a enormous pool of mana, since he draws power from kingdom hearts and the worlds. And his way of teleportation is by leaving and entering through the clouds.

His casual clothes are white cargo pants with gold metal symbol plates, white dress shirt with the sleeves folded up and held with pins, white vest with a red pocket square and golden swirly vine detail. 

A white leather jacket with a stiff upright collar with golden metal symbols, ribbed shoulders that go down the arms, and the X-Blade on his back. He wears golden band rings on all fingers with various colored gems and Golden bracelets with the chess pieces.

He has 2 pocket chains, and a chain across his vest, with an ascot around his collar, white dress shoes with golden metal plates, golden glasses with circular tinted lenses, heart and star earrings, a gold pocket watch, crown belt buckle, and a white open skirt with golden vines along the rim.

His hobbies are reading and crafting, he makes what ever he likes, mostly keychains. Since he draws power from kingdom hearts, he has no need to eat.


	14. Replica Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another replica? Real original.

Name: Spartan Razer  
Age: 3  
title: Replica sora, faux sora, The Imperfect Puppet  
Weapon(s): nobody weapons, Fake keyblade  
Rank: 14-founding

Spartan is a replica of Sora. He was created as a sort of brother to Xion. Since Xion was a replica created from Sora’s memories.

Original he was the second replica organization 13 made after xion. He was No.II, but he was deemed a failure when he could copy memories, not absorb and assimilate them like Xion.

So Even remembered he existed and used Spartan as the perfect vessel to create a replica of Sora.

Since Xion was made from Sora’s memories of kairi, the others tried the same. They sampled memories from kairi, Riku and the others to create a replica of sora.

Spartan has pale pink, spiky hair. He has deep deep blue eyes, deeper than sora and kairi’s. He is slightly smaller than Riku, but taller than kairi by a lot. Sometimes He wears a black fabric mask that covers his entire face.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the second physically strongest of the group. He usually takes the form of a small child. He commands the Titan nobodies.

But after he realizes he is nothing but a replica of Sora and that he can never be who Riku and Kairi want him to be, he goes berserk. 

He takes on a form similar to Xions nobody form. At first he takes the form of Xion’s phase 1 and final form, with fake keyblade’s as well.

His 3 form resembles Sora’s KH3 outfit. His face has a cross that connects to his front and back horn, that has a spade on the bottom and 3 blade like tips for the others. His mask also has a raised trim. 

Curved crowns splilt down the middle jut out of the side of his head with 2 spikes poking out, and a spike between the horns and the head. His necklace is a nobody symbol, the jacket is the same but the shoulder are pointed.

His sleeves are folded and point out, his fingers are like mittens, his gauntlets curved out, and his arms are warped. His belt has a crown, his crotch is arrow head shaped, legs are the same as Sora’s and the bottom has 3 tipped curved armor.

Diamond bell like shapes replace the elastic, calves are warped, upward curved pieces on the front and side of the ankle, sharp curved at the heel and jester like shoes tipped with crown like armor. Finally he has 3 curved pieces that act like wings.

He wields a fake keyblade. Above the handle is Roxas’s X, then the nobody symbol with the top spikes, with a crown symbol added in act as the blade. The top spike of the nobody symbol mixes with the middle prong of the crown.

On his nape, usually hidden by his hair is a tattoo of No. II and on his right shoulder is XV. He can switch between a young adult and a child in a puff of steam.

The more his body began to grow a heart of its own, his pale pink hair slowly darkens into a magenta. At first he was as happy and energetic as regular Sora, but as his heart grew he started to become more somber and thoughtful do to his actions.

His combat consist of heavy and straight forward strikes, able to lift and destroy the earth easily. He can tank the hits and he disregards any sort of blocking, he only dodges. His fake keyblade has no keychain, so he is unable to switch keyblade’s.

His way of teleportation is through shattering ice crystals.

His casual wear as a child is navy blue shorts, black dress shoes with white shin high socks, pink polo shirt, black suspenders and a red bow tie. He also wears black wrist warmers.

As an adult he wears tight leather pants with checkers down the side, nobody symbol belt, red platform sneakers, black skin tight crop top, leather jacket with spikes and ribbed shoulders, leather wrap bracelets, silver band rings and a metal collar around his neck. 

He also has nobody Sigil piercings, 2 pocket chains on either side, wing mascara and 3 belts around each of his calves. 

As a replica of Sora, he like to do the same things as the original. Even after gaining his own heart.


	15. Data Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data Sora, making a comeback

Name: EX-accel  
Age: 5  
title: Data Sora, virtual assistant, digital Sora, program Sora, The Conflicted Technologist  
Weapon(s): data-keyblades, master defender, rain fell  
Rank: 15-founding

EX-accel is the original Data-Sora that integrated the data from Jiminy’s journals from sora’s 2nd and 3rd adventures, and all the information people had recorded of Sora. He has brown hair that fades into platinum blond, and revolving rainbow eyes.

He wears a combination of his KH1, KH2 and KH3 clothes. He has his KH2 jacket, but with the lapels and the fabric on the sleeve, KH2 gloves but they have been extended into gauntlets and they have the gears of KH1. He has his KH3 pants with the addition of red and yellow belts. The boots are KH3 with the zippers from KH1 and the decals from KH2.

He also wears a face mask with 2 funnel vents on the sides, and ski like goggles.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the intellectual of the group. He helps with maintaining their network and technology, while documenting/filing information.

At first he was a program introduced by king Mickey to accompany keyblade wielders and their friends. They converted the data from Jiminy’s remaining journals and the data from various computers into data sora’s. 

They synced up their data up, so that they have the same knowledge, but not the same appearance.

KH3 data Sora was given to Kairi, Riku and Naminé. KH2 data Sora was given to Aqua, Terra and Ventus. and KH1 data Sora was given to Axel, Roxas, Isa and Xion. 

Due to some error in the conversion of data and in their coding, the Data-Sora’s appearances and personalities could be altered based on the users preferred specifications, with a settings application. 

So Kairi kept him the same, bright, exciting, and Lovable. But her friends had other ideas.

Riku has made this Sora into a girl, because of his attraction to his long time best friend, and since he had some thoughts about it.

Naminé wanted to know what love felt like, so she had made him into her boyfriend, making him infatuated with her.

Roxas had made him ‘cooler’, basically making Sora act like him. More aggressive and edgy.

Xion was made from his memories, so she has a bond with him. So she turned him into a big brother figure.

Axel the cocky bastard he is, made Sora into a obedient boy. More specifically a fanboy.

Isa due to his loneliness made him into a understanding friend, having him listen to his rambling and thoughts on his poems.

Aqua, being the master she is made him into a disciplined and stone faced apprentice. Making him more arrogant.

Terra also oddly made Sora into a girl. He made him aqua’s height, but kept his personality, making him a Tom-boy.

And Ventus wanted siblings, so he made made him act like a younger brother, calling Ventus big bro.

But after Kairi caused an accident due to her jealousy and envy, she accidentally merged their data and fused all of their code together, making EX-Accel. A terrible conglomeration of different/contrasting data.

Unable to untangle his code, and differentiate himself from the different set personalities, he became conflicted with his existence. Making him unstable and lash out at the others, corrupting his morality and law, turning him evil.

He usually does not go into combat, but when he does, it’s quick. He can temporarily digitize weapons into data, copy the data of weapons, summon said weapons, and combine data.

He can access any network or device, easily bypassing any password, firewall or defense. His data speed is extremely fast, able to process 100 GB of data in half a second.

He can also use Data-Heartless as a virus to infect other programs/tech. And his way of teleportation is though rings of data.

His casual clothes are half white and half black flannel, straight down the middle, beige khakis, 1 red and blue vans, golden bands on one arm and silver on the other, and a grey hat that contains his hair and has a half heartless and half Eraqus symbol.

Since he is a living A.I program he doesn’t need to eat or consume food. How ever he is skilled in many things, such as cooking, forging and sewing.


	16. Empty Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalyptic sora

Name: Ianis Vita Fulgrim  
Age: 33  
title: Empty Sora, The Heartless Keyblade Reaper  
Weapon(s): Overlord’s executioner  
Rank: 16-Founding

Ianis Vita Fulgrim is a version of Sora, if he was stuck in a realm where creatures of darkness and hearts of people thrive on each other to survive. 

His left eye is blue, while the right half of his face is usually covered up with bandages or a black leather face cover. Some spikes of his are hair grey, while others are brown but graying at the roots.

He is tall, being taller than Axel. he usually wears a tattered and ripped brown cloak, but underneath is grey T-shirt, a red vest connected to 2 flat red shoulder pads with a raised collar, both with golden raised details that are Chinese inspired. (Like an open martial art vest).

He wears a belt with a dragon head symbol, his pants are black with red lightning and line patterns, and they stop mid-calf with some elastic. He wears an open skirt with flame details, boots with spikes at the bottom and gold plates at the top.

His right arm was devoured by a heartless, so he had crafted a mechanical replacement. It is mainly red in color, with silver edges on his sharp finger tips, silver ridged knuckles, a thick short tube around his wrist, panels around his forearm, gears and a ‘hammer’ for his elbow, and a connector piece.

It goes up his arm to halfway up his bicep, but his arm was eaten halfway through his forearm. He still wears his Crown necklace, in addition to a heart necklace he fashioned out of metals. His face is heavily scarred. 

The skin on his cheek was ripped off, revealing the muscle and teeth beneath. around his right eye were multiple raised slashes and scars, and his right eye is a pale milky white color. 

Sometimes he wears a white mask with the left eyes being a circle surrounded by a orange 8 point-sun, and the left is a crescent moons pointing down, with blue design making it a full moon.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the most empathetic of the group. He’s the lone wolf of the founding union, and acts like a war vet dad. He commands the paladin nobodies.

His keyblade is Overlord’s Executioner, But is sometimes called Royal killer or Kings reaper. It is a golden version of the gazing eye. The black became gold, the silver became black, and the blue eye became red. The wings around the guard are like the guard of oath keeper.

After losing his right arm he realized he could fuse keyblade’s. So when he found out he was able to summon the gazing eye, he fused it with his kingdom key. In addition his keyblade has black along the blade, teeth and the little ribbed piece on the ‘blunt’ side.

He can also dual wield with the gazing eye, or another overlords executioner, but with white instead of black detail and a blue eye.

His combat consists of strong strikes that use the wind, the earth or other natural elements in his attacks. His mechanical arm can also absorb all kinds of magic, wether it’s status, offensive or defensive spells, he can absorb them.

He can cast any magic from his mouth by whispering it. He can also summon any person/creature from any time from a chrono gate or character card. They will be mind controlled and follow his every order, until they die or are dismissed into light particles.

In some cases, if he is killed, his heart will create an exact replica, so he will appear immediately after his last body was killed. 

Through his scarred eye, and from the eye on his keyblade he can control minds, create illusions, teleport anything within 20m, cast dark magic, narrow his vision, and become intangible for a short amount of time.

He is like the master of masters, how he acts and his mannerisms. His goal is to keep balance between light and darkness, through out all the realms.

His way of teleportation is through slowly fading in and out, or by swirling his arm around and disappearing as it passes over him.

He also has keyblade armor. Red, gold and black. it has 4 large horns that curve back in addition to extra smaller horns, a long sleeveless trench coat with metal shoulders, gauntlets with triangular ridges, round segmented shin armor, and ribbed boots like vanitas.

His casual clothes are black button up shirt, red striped tie, a black coat with golden metal plates of crowns, X’s and wings on the lapels. Black cargo pants with, multiple pockets, red lines and similar metal plates to his jacket, and military boots.

He wears biker gloves on his right hand, golden rings on his left, multiple bracelets made of leather, silver, gold, beads, rope, bones, and string. 

His alternate hair is his normal hair slicked back and tied into a man bun.

His hobbies are sculpting, woodworking, forging, sewing, and technology. He got his hobbies from crafting weapons and gear for himself. 

Since he lived in a post apocalyptic world for a little over a decade, he enjoys all foods after eating bitter flesh of heartless.


	17. True Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily a Sora, but they can go hand and hand

Name: Nemesis (Chaos) Tartarum  
Age: N/A  
title: True Darkness incarnate, The Tainted one, Pure evil, The Tyrant  
Weapon(s): Shattered Fate, Gazing eye, Sin is bliss  
Rank: 17-Founding

He is an ancient being, predating the 1st keyblade war. He was a human that was consumed by the purest form of darkness and transformed into a primordial god of darkness and a being of pure evil. Chaos was his original name.

He has long black spiky hair that he usually combs back. His normal eyes are blue, but when he uses his powers, he had black sclera and white irises. He is very tall and of above average build.

He usually wears a black bolero jacket over a black shortsleeved turtleneck crop top. Dark grey shorts beneath black puffy chaps that stop at mid shin with elastic. Black high boots, fingerless biker gloves, bladed gauntlets and shin armor, armored thigh pads, and a black 3 sectioned waist cape.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the most careless and irresponsible of the group. He produces and controls all forms of darkness.

He is not evil at heart, but the darkness influences his actions. To be more precise his ‘darkness’ is desire. He is the epitome of sin, ambition, desire, and the purest form of raw human emotion put into a human form.

So he indulges in drinking, smoking, swearing and horseplay a lot. He only fornicated when he’s super drunk.

He likes to go out to clubs and bars a lot, always having a bottle of alcohol and a pack of cigarettes on hand. He even stores them in a space of magic when needed.

He can grow more stronger by absorbing the ‘darkness’ from his surroundings or from other people. In addition he can emit an aura that causes people’s inner desire to spring forth.

He also bleeds a poisonous pitch black ink that can corrode and melt anyone who ingests or is submerged in when his powers are active. It can also slowly infect them, turning them undead.

He can wield the Gazing eye and Krycx’s keyblade’s. He has his own keyblade called sin is bliss. It’s long and wide, each side having serrated blades along the length, the large blades act as the teeth, the tip is a trident like shape. 

The guard is sharp and has lots of curves, and large bat wings on either side, a circle with a 7 pointed star made of 7 different colored gems, and 7 circular symbols running up the middle.

He usually wears a giant suit of armor. It has 4 large curved horns, a black visor with a fanged jaw piece large shoulder pauldrons with sharp curved pieces, wide tipped scarves with scale like detail that can act as wings, a tall open collar, sharp gauntlets, an open skirt, a trident shaped tipped tail, ribbed under suit, and 3 clawed boots.

He’s a very straight forward and violent fighter, going for simple yet strong attacks. He mostly uses magic infused attacks, or magic to stun an enemy before striking.

He can posses people or put people under his influence. He can place curses that pertain to one of the 7 deadly sins that can send him energy to power him up. The build up of sins powers him.

•”The curse of chastity”- absorbs lust energy and makes sexual interactions painful. Increase ones libido

•”The curse of charity”- absorbs greed energy and influences the person to spend time to whomever asks. Increases greed for things

•”The curse of pacifism”- absorbs wrath energy and prevents any form of malicious intent and anger. Increases ones temper

•”The curse of generosity”- absorbs envy energy and influences the person into sharing whatever. Increases resentment for people

•”The curse of moderation”- absorbs gluttony energy and makes people abstain from over indulgence. Increases ones hunger

•”The curse of vitality”- absorbs sloth energy and influences people to work rather than be inactive. Increases ones tiredness 

•”The curse of modesty”- absorbs pride energy and influences the person to speak poorly of oneself. Increases ones ego

He is a very unhinged fighter, going for brutal and strong attacks. He will use close combat, mainly consisting of punches and elbows in tandem with his keyblade. He does use Darkness based magic, but he uses lightning, ice and wind magic a lot.

He can also summon large meteors, ranging from car sized or moon sized, that come crashing down from the sky on fire.

He can also corrupt, poison and kill people by creating a pillar of darkness that becomes fog or spores.

His casual clothes are a black button up with the sleeves rolled up, black leather pants, black converse with silver accents, and a black flannel shirt tied around his waist. He wears silver bracelets of chain, wrist rings and bracelets with segmented piece, silver rings with runes, and a silver dragon and heart necklace.


	18. True light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the last one. Not Sora but can go hand and hand

Name: Legacy (Aether) Tengoku  
Age: N/A  
title: True Light incarnate, The Purest one, Pure good, The Savior  
Weapon(s): kingdom key, overlords executioner, Virtue is pain  
Rank: 18-Founding

He is an ancient being, predating the 1st keyblade war. He was a human that was consumed by the purest form of light and transformed into a primordial god of light and a being of pure good. Aether was his original name.

He has long light blonde (borderline white) spiky hair that he usually has in a down the middle curtain style. His normal eyes are blue, but when he uses his powers, he has pale gold iris. He is very tall and slightly above average build.

He usually wears a turtle neck white army service coat with golden pins and epaulettes. A cloth on his right shoulder, Long loose fitting white pleated dress pants. White cowboy boots with golden detail, fingerless white biker gloves, a white 2 triangular sectioned waist cape, and chest armor that straps around his bust and right shoulder.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the most docile and calmest of the group. He produces and controls all forms of light.

He is not true good at heart, but the light influences his actions. To be more precise his ‘light’ is a lack desire. He is the epitome of virtue, harmony, peace, and the purest form of filtered human emotion put into a human form.

So he refrains from drinking, smoking, swearing, fornication, and horseplay a lot. He usually accompanies people to watch over them and to protect others. 

He likes to go out to parks, libraries or quiet places a lot, always having a book of poems or a novel on hand. He even stores them in a space of magic when needed.

He can grow more stronger by absorbing the ‘light’ from his surroundings or from other people. In addition he can emit an aura that causes people’s desire to diminish.

He also bleeds a healing bright golden compound that can heal anyone who ingests or is submerged in when his powers are active. It can also slowly encase people in liquid gold, turning them into a statue

He can wield the kingdom key and overlords executioner, but the black details are white instead. He has his own keyblade called virtue is pain. It’s of medium sized and decent width.

it’s a broad sword in shape and style, being a tumbler lock key with runes. The guard is simple, resembling a longer curved version of earth shaker. A handle like oath keeper, 2 bird wings, 3 circles on the guard, each with circles in a triangular pattern, with the middle one being large and having an extra circle.

It’s meant to be used with either one or both hands, used in a style akin to the technique of a katana. He also carries a sheath for it.

He usually wears a giant suit of armor. It has 7 medium curved horns that resemble a crown, a black visor with 3 scales and wings on the sides, large round shoulder pauldrons, large chest plate, a waist cape connecting to waist armor, angel wings at the waist, plated gauntlets, boots with toe armor, and a shin guard with a star.

He’s a very disciplined and graceful fighter, going for quick, powerful and elegant attacks. He mostly uses magic attacks, or quick thrust and parries to neutralize his enemies.

He can posses people or put people under his influence. He can place blessings that pertain to one of the 10 catholic virtues that can send him energy to power him up. The build up of virtue powers him.

•”the blessing of Faith”- enables the person to seem very trustworthy towards others. (Aura of calming)

•”the blessing of Empathy”- enables the person to understand others actions and feelings. (Emotional telepathy)

•”the blessing of Conscience”- enables the person to have a voice that guides them. (Future seeing vision)

•”the blessing of Hope”- enables the person to have a better chance of what they desire. (Luck enhancement)

•”the blessing of Self-control”- enables the person to have 100% control of their feelings. (Emotional control)

•”the blessing of Respect”- enables the person to always be treated with respect. (Aura of power)

•”the blessing of Kindness”- enables the person to be seen as approachable. (Aura of friendliness)

•”the blessing of Love”- enables the person to see the level of effective between people. (Love stat vision)

•”the blessing of Acceptance”- enables the person to embrace things without doubt. (Over abundance of courage)

•”the blessing of Fairness”- enables the person to treat others with absolute equality. (Enhanced knowledge)

He is a very calculated fighter, going for swift and precise attacks. He will use close combat, mainly consisting of kicks and knees in tandem with his keyblade. He does use light based magic, but he uses fire, water and ice magic a lot.

He can also summon pillars of water, ranging from pole sized or boat sized, that burst forth from the ground, either as spikes of tendrils.

He can also heal, purify, and rebuild by imbuing magic into his voice and singing, sending magic through the air.

His casual clothes are a white button up long sleeve, with the sleeves rolled up. White sports pants, white vans with golden accents, a white vest with a square coat tail, and a snap back hat. He wears golden bracelets of chain, wrist rings and bracelets with segmented piece, golden rings with Japanese kanji, and a Pheonix and star necklace.


	19. Betrayer Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of my OC Sky, but worse mentally

Name: Babylon Uragi  
Age:21  
title: The wandering warrior, Ex-keyblade wielder, Betrayer Sora  
Weapon(s): Sharp edge, DJ gunner, Cannon blade, axe blaster, sound saber  
Rank: 19-Founding

Babylon is a future version of Sora. He was trapped in a sleeping world for 5 whole years, growing taller and older, eventually outgrowing his KH3 mission gear. 

He is around 2 and a half heads taller then he used to be. His hair was shortened, so they’re more matted and don’t stick out as much, but he likes to slick it back, leaving a cowlick.

He wears a crimson long sleeved, leather bolero jacket with pointed shoulders, tall collar, multiple belts along the sleeves and a button at the cuff, baggy black and red cargo pants with golden buttons, similar to his KH3 pants. 

A tight sleeveless turtle neck shirt underneath a black and gold hooded vest with a crown on the hood. fingerless leather gloves, and a coat tail that attaches to his belt with belt loops.

A black fabric face mask, loose hanging red and gold suspenders, armored plated boots on the toes, heel, and around the ankle. Some times he wears sharp gauntlets.

He also wears a blue long coat with gold and white symbols along the sleeves, back, and collar, and split into 3 coat tails, navy blue harem pants tucked into armored shin high boots, a dark blue vest with golden vine detail.

Cut off armored gloves, various belt pouches, blue suspender straps crossing over his chest in an X, a dull blue headband, a black face mask with vine detail, and a black long sleeved undershirt.

He is a member of the Founding Union. He is the most skilled swordsman of the group. He commands the wanderer and centurion nobodies.

Once he returned and met Yen Sid, he found out it was Kairi and Riku’s wedding day, and he’d just walked in on them sharing a paopu fruit.

He was so distraught that he fell to his knees before dashing away with all his power. He hijacked a Gummi ship and flew to twilight town.

The event shook him greatly. To ease his pain he resorted to alcoholism, buying all sorts of Alcohol in bulk and keeping it in a pocket dimension.

He bought new clothes and enchanted them so they would be durable. He doesn’t like his face to be seen so he always has his hoof up. His hair pokes out but only his blue eyes are visible.

He doesn’t use a keyblade. Instead he forged weapons and used the material of his keyblade as the edge for each weapon.

His main weapon is a large and long sword. The blade is like a wide katana with a crimson edge and a black blade. Near the bottom is a hollowed out point for a handle. Near the end is a disk that acts as a Dj turn table. the handle is short and of set, closer to the blade.

On the handle is a square shaped barrel and a trigger. In actuality it’s 2 separate weapons. Pulling the handle out will unsheathe a normal style katana that has a black cover at the back call the sharp edge.

The larger blade/sheath can still be used for melee, but it’s also a gun. It’s called the DJ gunner. Near the top of the blade is a circular trigger, and the opening for the sword is the barrel. 

The turn table is how it reloads, and there’s a dial that changes the shots to, Rapid, Normal, then Heavy.

He either keeps it vertical on the back of his waist, or on his back diagonally from his right shoulder. When using this he has 2 styles. Flash sword and Blast sword.

Flash sword uses Japanese iaijutsu (quick draw). He will hold the gun sheath in his left hand. He will use it for blocks, parries and simple slashes. He will use the sharp edge for quick slashes before returning it to the sheath.

While using this style he uses magic enhances dashes and can launch a cluster of revolving blades of light at people or a concentrated single blade of light. He usually wears blue in this form.

Blast sword is a straight forward style, using the giant sword combination of sharp edge and DJ blaster. It’s mostly heavy slashes, thrusts and slams, using a hand on the handle and the sheath grip.

He also uses a barrage of Lightning stabs before a strong guard breaking thrust. He puts all his strength into the swings, so it will knock down and push back enemies. His clothes are usually red in this form.

He has many other weapons of various types and sizes. The other ones he uses on a basis are.

The Cannon blade. A large rectangular sword with a black body and a golden edge. It has a suitcase handle opposite to the blade. He can rotate the handle to become a gun grip, which he can load with up to 4 heavy shot canisters into the hollow center.

The Axe blaster is a short, single handled battle axe. It has a short grip connecting to a wide octagon. The axe head is large and curves down, then up as it goes over the hexagon guard where its curve upwards. 

By pressing a button the axe head will swivel and lock into place, the back of the axe head becoming the guns nozzle, and the axe head itself becoming a stock.

The Sound saber is a double edged long sword with a black spine, a hole in the guard, and a grip syringe like plunger instead of a pommel. By pulling the plunger the sword vibrates and cuts through most things.

He still has the generosity and kindness of Sora, helping civilians and even treating kids to candies, juices, toys and accessories he collects from the worlds, and can pull from a pocket dimension. 

He wanders throughout the worlds. Slaying people/creatures, and becoming a hero and legend. Many requested his services, (including rich people, royalty and nobles) but he denies them and moves on.

Many speak of him and some have fallen for him and have tried to court him. But he rejected them so he will not relive the same pain he felt before.

When not wandering or fighting off darkness, he alway has a bottle of beer or whiskey on hand. He hasn’t stayed completely sober for a while and summons a new bottle when he finishes his previous one.

He also has a pocket dimension for empty bottles, which has filled up greatly.

He isn’t dependent on offensive magic, but he does use a lot of status boosting and healing magic. Also he likes to use kicks and use some martial arts in conjunction with his sword play.

Since his weapons are laced with keyblade material and his magic, they can all destroy all creatures of darkness and cast magic. But he can no longer unlock hearts.

He does have some magic immunity and can reflect magic back with a shield or by hitting it back with his weapons. Since he wanders he learned some other fighting styles, including some ninjitsu. 

During his battles he will either dash up close and attack them with melee, or jump, dodge, or use acrobatics while shooting.

He doesn’t like to stay somewhere for too long, a day or 3 and he’s gone wandering to the next world. He has a cycle and goes to the same worlds, but he still prefers to wander.

If he wants to sober up or get a strength boost, he can use magic to convert the alcohol in his system into energy and vitality.

His way of teleportation is through a funnel of Grayish winds. In his flash sword style, he can slash the air and create a portal of darkness, the edges pulsing with red energy.

His casual clothes are a black pants with red and orange flames at the bottom, ruby red leather jacket, black hoodie with a red trim, black boots, and the words “Me Myself and I”. 

Various bracelets from different worlds, silver rings, various silver necklaces, a belt with 9 different buckles of animals and symbols, pocket chains, hanging and helix earrings, black, red and gold converse, and large black headphones.

He also wears a maroon dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his chest partially exposed, a zip up hoodie tied around his waist, and a snap back hat with the symbol of his crown necklace.

He has an alternate set where everything is shades of blue instead of shades of red.

His alternate hair is different is some places. He could have a pompadour, quiff, slick back, faux hawk, or it points forward.

He still has the same hobbies and food preferences as normal Sora, but he usually drinks certain alcohol on specific occasions. No cocktails, just straight alcohol.

But he has improved and learned sowing, forging, crafting, and he remembers cooking from remy. On his travels he learned how to do art, music, and dance.


	20. True balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first founding union female member

Name: Celestial (Pandora) Theíos  
Age: N/A  
title: The keeper of Balance, The mediator, Pure equality, The Fairest  
Weapon(s): Balance is Key  
Rank: 20-Founding

She is an ancient being, predating the 1st keyblade war. She was a human who sacrifice her 2 best friends to save her own life, but she was exposed to equal amounts of strong light and darkness, transforming into a primordial god of balance and a being of pure equality. Pandora was her original name.

She has long golden blonde hair that gradually fades into blue, but she also ties it up with a pink bow. Her eyes are normal grey, but become Heterochromic. One side with a deep purple, and the other with a light blue. She is tall and above average build.

She usually wears a cream turtle neck halter top, long cream bell sleeves that have silver detail and curve outward passed the hand and the bicep, the curves flaring out at the elbow. 

Belts around her elbows, a metal belt around her mid riff round shoulder armor, Cream Sailor pants, knee pads, platform heels, multiple layers of cloth wrapped around her waist and a talisman between her breasts.

She is a member of the founding union. She can manipulate the fabric of reality to balance darkness and light.

Ever since she was young, she always had a sense of justice and dream of equality. Over time it slowly evolved into an obsession, becoming a perfectionist. She became the epitome of balance, equal parts darkness and light, sin and virtue, pleasure and pain.

She is an existence that is both perfect and flawed. But she actually has 2 personalities. Her normal human side, and her obsessive deity side.

Her human side acts normal, while her deity side vies for balance. Just regular humans, not keyblade wielders, no heartless, just regular humans.

She doesn’t bleed. Instead she receives internal damage rather than external. She can use all abilities that can stem from both darkness and light, even mind control.

She can wield her own keyblade called balance is key. It’s a large keyblade with a thick cylindrical shaft with a galaxy motif and sharp, rounded teeth that resemble the kingdom key. 

The base of the shaft is diamond shaped, 1 large clock with 2 smaller clocks on either side of the guard, 1 bird and bat wing, a guard like earth shaker, and a hilt with curved diagonal engraving that end in a ring.

In her normal state she wields it like Kairi, but in her deity state she controls it telepathically.

She has a giant suit of armor, larger than most. There are 4 jagged clock hands on the helmet, a layered ring visor, a robotic jaw, and a dial like side piece. Large chest plate, round shoulder pads connecting to a pole with a ring, a belt with 4 vials and a electronic clock, various dials, and 5 long drapes of fabric that make a long dress.

She fights like Sora as her human side, but her deity side uses her keyblade more like a projectile rather than a melee weapon.

She can change her voice and appearance based on the thoughts and emotions of a person. She is able to convert darkness into light and vice versa. She can also temporarily give the power to use the X-blade it people.

She can use all magic, but she prefers to use fire, wind and light magic. She can also summon 1 warrior from darkness and light, but only one at a time.

In addition she can bestow both Nemesis’s curses and Legacy’s blessings, but they’re less powerful. She can sing which can heal, control minds, calm people, a form of telepathy, and to stop time.

Her casual clothes are a cream button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, skinny jeans, beige slip ons, and a pink flannel shirt tied around her waist. She wears rose gold bracelet, rose gold rings with different symbols, and a dream catcher necklace.


	21. Bounty Hunter Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another future sora

Name: Paragon Shihyō  
Age: 35  
title: Bounty hunter Sora, The Merciless Hunter  
Weapon(s): Large sword, halberd, Double bladed axe, cleaver  
Rank: 21-Founding

Paragon is a future version of Sora. He was stuck on a world, and had resorted to bounty hunting to survive. He lived there for over a decade and a half.

He’s half a body taller than he once was. His spiky hair has grown longer and more shaggier, reaching a little past his shoulders and covering his eyes some times. He grows a ducktail beard, but he usually shaves it.

He’s very large and built, the opposite of his younger self. He is also covered in scars, one on his sternum, going up his right cheek, all over his torso and arms, and a couple on his legs.

He wears an assortment of black, gold, and red armor pieces he collected and bought during the years. 

On his left hand is a leather glove with padding all over with steel knuckles and plating, a large plated gauntlet that bulks up his arm, it also has retractable reverse blades. A studded elbow pad, and a large round shoulder armor with 4 plates that cover up his bicep, and it curves upwards.

On his right hand is a leather glove covered in rounded yet sharp tipped fingers, a large double piece gauntlet with metal bumps that bulks up his arm, it can also unlatch to reveal a small gun. Round elbow pad, and a large round shoulder armor with 2 plates that cover up his bicep, and it curves upwards. It also partially covers his chest.

He wears upward curved armor that protects his neck, chest armor covers his left pectoral and some of his right, belts loop from under his armpit and over his left shoulder. He wears a leather under suit with steel plates for the back and belly, and concave armor pieces for the sides.

His back armor are separate pieces that move with his shoulder and spine. He wears outer thigh armor that curves partially outward at the top and bulks up his leg, his inner thigh is covered by leather and metal plates.

He wears a large metal belt, his boots and leg armor are a single piece, with more padding and plates to make it bulky like his arms. The shape of his legs match the shape of his thigh.

Various belts adorn his body that keep his armor fastened on. He also wears a mask that covers him mouth and the bottom of his nose. It has a mouth piece that looks like jagged teeth and a protruding jaw piece.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the most ruthless fighter of the group. He is skilled in survival and fighting tactics.

After escaping Shibuya, he found himself on a medieval fantasy world. Since he had no way to travel the worlds, he registered at a guild and quickly climbed the ranks until he became a high class, veteran bounty hunter.

He was able to leave because the world he was on had a pool of darkness that acted as a portal. He later ended up in radiant garden and temporarily became a guard.

He can still use his Keyblade, but it isn’t that effective against fantasy type creatures, so he uses different kinds of bladed weapons, like a large halberd, a double sided axe, a cleaver like sword, or a large, curved single edge sword.

He can summon each, but when not in use, he usually mounts them on his back or attached them to his belt. He carries a variety of potions and ethers, ranging from ones with small to large effects.

His combat is mostly violent hand to hand combat mixed with head slashes from his weapons. He will punch, rip apart, and use his weight to put more force and power into his strikes.

Using magic he increases his physical capabilities, easily shattering stone and metal, jumping several feet, launch himself like a cannon ball, and climb up anything with great efficiency.

He does use magic, but it’s usually an offensive area of attack type, or a status boosting spell.

During his escapades he learned how to brew potions by hand, and how to slay certain monsters effortlessly. He frequents bars and sleeps at various inns.

He earned a name for himself, actually gaining the praise and respect of a few nobles and royalty, who have tried to hire him as a guard.

He is revered as a powerful hero for hire by citizens, and a terrifying walking nightmare to thieves and villains alike. But he is also very straight forward, barely speaking.

His presence is intimidating and frightening. Especially when his voice is slightly echoed and muffled from his face mask. 

His way of teleportation is through a circular, dark portal with a red glowing rim.

His casual clothes are a dark brown tunic, dull green cargo pants, shin, knee and thigh protectors, steel toe boots, arm bracers, and a belt with pouches. Various silver rings, bracelets, necklaces, 3 different earrings per ear, and a black fedora with a silver stripe.

His alternate hair is just his messy hair combed back.

His hobby is training and preparing for future missions. He doesn’t really care for what he eats, as long as it’s edible, and energizes him, or gets him drunk.


	22. Slayer Sora

Name: Vagan Maketa  
Age: 24  
title: Slayer Sora, The fearless slayer  
Weapon(s): magic shotguns, rail sniper  
Rank: 22-Founding

Vagan is a future version of Sora. His heart was summoned to a world and put into a vessel, where he was trained to be a hero, but was actually killing machine.

He’s around the size of Riku, his arms and chest are more muscular while his waist is slimmer. his hair has been cut into a mohawk that is shaved on the sides, combed into 5 prominent spikes.

He wears black pants folded at the bottom, large yellow and black boots with a pointed toe, shoulder armor and gauntlets, a tight maroon shirt, leather armor that covers his neck and the top of his shoulders, armored skirt, leather gloves with fingerless index and middle fingers, and a gas mask with a purple glass visor.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the most skilled long range fighter of the group. He controls the artillery nobodies.

The world he was on is a fantasy setting with guns and some technology and machinery.

They were dealing with a demon lord, so they decided to summon a hero. It worked but they only had Sora’s heart. So a mage placed his body into a special golem similar to a replica.

With his mind in a disarray, he reluctantly joined them. He found that the body prevented him from using his Keyblade, so he was trained by some specialists.

He favors long range or powerful firearms, since he was told his body had the same fragility as a normal human body. But he can replace broken or damaged limbs.

His main weapons are 2 modified, single hand shot guns, he mounts on his back, one for each hand. Each have infinite bullets, but take a few seconds to reload. He also has a modified sniper rifle that he has to reload manually.

In his right is a white shotgun with a sleek design and 8 barrels. It can hold up to 40 shells, 5 per barrel, by pulling the fore arm it shoots 2 shells at once, it has a small front sight, and the handle is slightly curved down.

In his left is a green shotgun pistol hybrid with a slim, rectangular design and 4 barrels. It can hold up to 10 shells per barrel, by pulling the hammer it shoots all at once, it has a circular front sight, and the handle is normal with a large trigger guard.

His sniper rifle is long and blue, with a slim cylindrical design, with the stock and trigger close to each other. It can hold up to 6 rounds at a time, and it can fire rounds that can reach up to 12 Km, or fire bullets that can create massive explosion.

Each gun is capable of killing a person in one shot. He likes to dual wield his guns, which he will spin on his fingers for style.

Following his role, he has destroyed countless monster villages and towns, whether innocent or not, he was forced to kill them. He killed them without care, and followed orders dutifully.

He actually killed the demon lord and served his purpose, but seeing as he was no longer of use, the people who summoned him were going to remove him.

Unfortunately his time killing monsters and demons had turned him into the perfect murderer, so he killed the whole entire kingdom that summoned him, with our remorse.

He eventually he found a spell book that allowed him to travel the worlds, although it takes a while for the spell to be used, and needs to be charged in between uses.

He barely uses magic, opting to shoot from a distance with his guns or flip them around and used them as blunt weapons, due to their durability.

He carries various single use magic rube that can cast various defensive, offensive, or healing spells. He personally has to imbue magic into the special stones.

He is usually silent, unreadable due to his face being covered. His mask also makes his breathing silent and has a simple heads up display.

His way of teleportation is through a cloud of smoke, Via smoke pellets he carries around.

His casual clothes are a red zip up short sleeve with an open collar and tribal tattoo detail, infinity belt buckle, Dark blue shorts with side pockets, over dark blue pants with red lines, black and pink sports shoes, black, multiple wrist bands on his right, and a wrist warmer on his left

His hobbies are sleeping in a tree and collecting gems, which he has a small bag full of. He likes to eat grilled things, like skewers, steaks and burgers.

He dislikes plain leafy vegetables, like lettuce, kale, and spinach.


	23. Insane Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did my boy an injustice

Name: Loki Kuslig  
Age: 22  
title: Insane sora, The unhinged maniac  
Weapon(s): claws, sword  
Rank: 23-Founding

Loki is a future version of Sora. He was stuck in a realm that constantly tormented him with mirages of his friends. It was too much for him and he went crazy within 5 years.

Not only has the world affected him mentally, but also physically.

He is taller than riku and more thinner. His brown hair had turned into a dark green, it had straighten out, and had reached the small of his back. His eyes are a little sunken and have dark rings around them. 

His arms and legs are long and gangly, his nails are longer, and his body is malnourished and frail. He resembles a ghost more than a person. He also has many self inflicted wounds on his body.

He wears a grey ripped jacket, with a high collar and broad shoulders, that partially covers his hands and stops beneath his pectorals, a long, dirty white vest-robe combination that reaches his ankles split into 3 segments, a front drape, bandages around his hands and feet, a long black strip of fabric tied into a head band, a black waist band, and a white mask that transitions into a large triangular horn.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the most quietest and creepy fighter of the group. He commands the Geist nobodies.

He ended up in a realm similar to the realm of darkness, called the realm of the forgotten. He wandered the realm for years, unlike the realm of darkness, the worlds apart of the realm of the forgotten could not be returned to the realm of light.

Plus there were no creatures of darkness. Only a few people who had gone insane from the isolation. The feeling of loneliness and the silence slowly got to him.

He began to hallucinate, visions of his friends coming to save him, only to face the truth. Food was scare and the realm was dark, cold, and dry.

He would always tell himself that he would reunite with them, that it would be alright. He eventually turned to self harm to keep him feeling alive.

He eventually became quite pale and bony due to lack of food, water, and sun. He even fell into a pool of ink, which darkened his hair and made it straight.

Eventually both his mind and body broke down, causing him to become mentally unstable and hostile.

He escaped the realm by stealing the hearts of other people who were in the realm of the forgotten, and by sacrificing them. He ended up in the Keyblade Graveyard, where his unstable self began to collect large amounts of darkness.

He has a very eerie aura. he can grow larger and his limbs longer, and grow sharp teeth, turning into a nightmare of creature.

He mainly uses his larger body to grab enemies, lift them up, slash them with his nails, or just strangle them. He will disappear and reappear through shadows, usually from behind a person.

He mainly uses magic, deciding the keyblade was a curse to him. He casts magic with his hands, being able to cast a spell per hand. He mainly uses fire, ice and dark magic, due to his nature.

He is easily agitated, acting like an animal to strangers or to people he doesn’t trust. He likes people who are kind, quiet and careful, and quickly trusts them. But those who are brash, impulsive, and too loud startle him.

He also has a large sword that resembles a kitchen knife, with a straight edge that curves into the spine. It is chipped in some areas, but still sharp nonetheless.

He is also the caring type, he loves children or very short people when he’s in his tall form. Because of this he learned how to calm people down with a magic song.

His way of teleportation is is by sinking into any form of shadows, as long as it it the size of a fist.

His casual clothes are a dark green turtle neck, golden belt buckle, dark blue jeans, brown dress shoes with brown boot covers, and a purple, hooded, short sleeve bomber jacket with golden trim and puffy arms. He also had fingerless gloves with heart symbols on the back, and a black scarf with white stripes.

His alternate hair is combed back, or tied into a man bun, and he uses make up to make him less creepy looking.

His hobbies are sewing, sitting in the wild, and singing. He especially likes to sew children’s clothing or accessories like hats and scarfs. He isn’t picky because of his loneliness, but he had gotten a liking to some semi-raw foods like sashimi, steak and beef tartar.


	24. Tribal Sora

Name: Kadesh Hayal  
Age:27  
title: Tribal sora, Chief of the forest clan  
Weapon(s): double sided lance, dual daggers, modified Tonfa.  
Rank: 24-Founding

Kadesh is a future version of Sora. He was stuck in a world where people are classified by clans, each led be a chief. He was found by the forest clan and was accepted into their clan.

He’s a foot taller than what he used to be, he has longer hair that he ties into a ponytail, with spiked bangs swept to the side. He has face paint and tribal tattoos of a falcon on his right shoulder, eagle on his back, and a hawk on his left shoulder.

There are also various lines, swirls and streaks all over his body. 2 lines under his right eye.

He wears a sectioned fur skirt, tribal pants with a sky design, and rope tied around his shins, brown leather pieces that cover his ankles and heels, a leather vest with tribal markings and fur around the openings, a waist band made of leather and fur, various fur, fabric cuffs, and a string of teeth hanging off of his waist.

accessories made of bone, teeth and stone, a pouch on his back, bracelets on his right arm, a gauntlet and shoulder pauldron on his left arm, and a wooden mask with 4 curved horns.

He is a member of the founding union. He is the most skilled in close combat and is the honorable fighter of the group. 

After saving Kairi, he woke up in a world that was divided into several clans. The forest, dessert, wetlands, grasslands, tundra, rainforest, and the savanna.

He was in the second largest area, being the forest. He wandered around, searching for any sort of civilization. He eventually found the forest clan, where the chief and some warriors were fending off against a large heartless.

Sora saved them before the chief was killed. He was thankful and allowed Sora to stay in their village. He quickly earned the respect and admiration of the other villagers, who had tan skin and brown or black hair.

He easily became the best warrior of the clan in record time. His skills even reaching the other villages. The other villages had their best fight him, but he came out on top.

So throughout the lands he was revered as the strongest. Each clan and most females sought him out, asking him to ditch the forest clan and join theirs. But he declined.

He doesn’t use his keyblade because it didn’t stand up to the unique weapons of the world.

At first he wielded a long spear with diamond shaped blades on both sides, held together by rope, and a large tonfa with a bludgeon like shaft.

But after finding remnants of technology on the world, he integrated it into his weapons. 

Now he has a red double side spear, each end having a single edge blade that points at a 65 degree angle 1/4 of the shaft. The blades point opposite of each other. It can also split apart into dual machetes, and course with lightning magic.

He also has a gun-tonfa combo. the grip is the handle, it is located close to the muzzle. The shaft is the barrel and is hard and rectangular in shape. It shoes energy bullets and when cocked, fires an energy bomb.

He wields both at once, but can single wield. He holds the spear in his right hand and the tonfa in his left. He is an honorable fighter, never attacking a downed opponent.

He doesn’t use magic, save for fire, water and healing spells. He likes to throw the spear like a boomerang, guard attacks with the tonfa, and use the lighting in the spear like a heated blade.

After a few years, he fell in love with and married the chiefs daughter, even becoming the next chief, which everyone liked.

He eventually had 2 children and had brought peace to the clans before his friends found him.

He is still kind like Sora, but he has a sense of responsibility and dignity to him now. He doesn’t underestimate his enemies, he is just being honorable towards them.

His way of teleportation is by disappearing through a bush of a tree.

His casual clothes are a jean jacket, black t-shirt, tribal pants in shades of brown, wooden slippers, various necklaces and bracelets made of animal bones and teeth, a blue gang scarf, and a golden symbol belt buckle. 

His alternate hair is the sides are braided with beads.

His hobbies are wood carving and talking to animals, which he learned from his clan. He likes to eat fresh fruits like wild berries, apples and peaches.

He dislikes charred meats and fish, he hates the bitter flavor.


End file.
